


美しい嘘

by SaxieOcelot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AceGontaAceGontaAceGonta, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, And kinky, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward, Awkward Kissing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Carrying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Death, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drowning, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Dates, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Gay af bitches, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Girls Kissing, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hickeys, Hugging, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewelry, Kiibo barely appears, Kissing, Kiyo and Angie are lightweight, Kokichi is flexible, Light Angst, Little Sisters, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, No one dies AU, OC's - Freeform, OOC, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), PDA, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rantaro just wants his sisters back, Rantaro lives on alcohol, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Self-Denial, Separation Anxiety, Shuichi has a comfort stuffed animal, Smut, Social Anxiety, Some people are horny, Stabbing, Stalking, Starvation, Surprise Kissing, Suspense, Swearing, Teasing, Tenko and Himiko are oblivious, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wholesome, a little smut, drunk, jewelry shopping, matching outfits, pinning, side characters are important, they are so gay, they get pets, they have ghoul powers, why do they always sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxieOcelot/pseuds/SaxieOcelot
Summary: This is a Danganronpa x Tokyo Ghoul AU expect there's only the Danganronpa characters and no one diesThere is a lot of gay and fucked I'm sorryThis story was made based on a roleplay me and my friends did, so all of this really a four-person story (me included)There's a lot of shit that happens but I swear there is happy stuffHappy in the end C:We just need to get all of the trauma out of the waySorry for like the 200 tagsNo update schedule but there's gonna be a fuck ton of chapters
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, OC/OC, Shuichi's Uncle/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	美しい嘘

**Author's Note:**

> It's just the beginning so
> 
> Dorms yay

There is no trigger warnings for this chapter other than like OOC

__

__

It was a normal day, you could say. The rain was pouring down, not uncommon considering it was fall. All around, people were running around, hiding from the rain, or walking around with an umbrella. Some had no care in the world as they jumped in puddles.  
A place where ghouls and humans live together as one, but not so much. Some humans know of their existence, the ghouls, others never even heard of such a thing. Here, at Tokyo Ultimate University, where Ultimates from around the world come together, doing... Whatever Ultimates do.

__

Kokichi was already sitting in his classroom. About 15 minutes early, not that he cared. The said class was his math class, something he really didn’t like. He sighs, looking out the window, thankful he missed the rain.  
Shuichi was rushing into the building, breathing heavily after running. He starts trying to get water out of his hat and hair. I’m soaked, he pouted, putting the hat back on and looked around. So uh, math class is first… He turns around and sees a large gentleman in the doorway, looking just as confused as he was. Shuichi waved shyly, walking over.  
Gonta was lost. It was too big of a building for him. He was looking around, not really paying attention, only running one line through his head; Today Gonta will be best gentleman. He didn’t notice the person in front of him, trying to talk to him.

__

Shuichi called once more “H-hello?” The man seemed to snap back into reality, smiling brightly, “Hello! Do you know where Gonta can find math?”  
Kaede took a deep breath. Here we go… A new year with new people, she thought. She walks into the building, not really paying attention to where she was going. The blonde made an ‘oof’ sound, running into something, or someone.  
The blue-haired man laughed awkwardly, “I don’t know myself. Why don’t we look around- oh hey Kaede,” he looked behind the large man, seeing his old friend run into the man. Kaede jumped, “Aah, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

__

The large man smiled, “That is fine! Gonta didn’t even notice!” This ‘Gonta’ laughed, facing Shuichi again, “And sure! Gonta don’t mind walking together!”  
Kaede laughed to herself, “You’re pretty tall and strong!”  
Gonta nods, “Gonta thank you!” He gets a shocked face, “Oh! How rude of Gonta! Haven’t introduced self yet. Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara!”  
Shuichi smiles a little, “Ah, it’s nice to meet you Gonta, my name is Shuichi Saihara.” He pulls on his hat a little, remembering it was still wet.  
Kaede smiles brightly, “Oh hi Gonta, nice to meet you! I’m Kaede Akamatsu, I hope we can be friends!”

__

The glasses-barer nods, “Gonta love to be friends! Gonta usually only friends with bugs!”  
Shuichi cringes a little at the thought of bugs, “O-oh… that’s nice. We should get going before class starts.”  
Kaede smiles and nods, “Yes! Let’s go!” The trio walked around the school, eventually finding the room they needed to find.

__

Kokichi was lost in thoughts. A school that is full of Ultimates. I wonder what kind of people I will meet…? The small boy lifted his head, hearing people enter the classroom. A giant man with round glasses, with long brown hair that goes to his hips. A blonde girl, with light purple eyes and a long sleeve shirt. Then there was a relatively regular sized boy with blue hair and a hat. He looked rather uncomfortable, however, Kokichi thinks that this was his normal face.  
Kokichi suppressed a sigh when the said timid boy sat next to him, not seeming to notice him, turning and facing his friends. “Hey Gonta, Kaede, want to sit over here with me?”  
This Gonta and Kaede sat next to the blue-haired male, both of them saying sure or something along those lines. The purple-haired boy was suppressing a cringe, Oh god there’s people by me. He was looking at the trio, not really saying anything.

__

While Shuichi looks around the classroom, Kaede glances over at the boy looking at them. Why is that short purple-haired man looking at us?  
Kokichi notices the blonde looking at him, so he puts on a fake smile and waves, “Hiya~  
I assume you guys are in this class too?”  
Gonta waves, “Yes! Gonta is in math!”  
Shuichi waves shyly, “Uh, yeah… I mean, we kind of took our seats here-” his face turned a little red in embarrassment.  
Kokichi giggles, leaning on his palm, “I see that silly~ Anyways, I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader~ And, who might you three be?” 

__

Kaede smiles “Hey, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. I hope we get along!”  
Gonta smiles as well, waving his big hand, “Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara, and Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist!”  
Shuichi laughs a little, “Ah, I’m Shuichi Saihara, and I guess I’m the Ultimate Detective.” _Ultimate Supreme Leader?!_

__

The Supreme Leader smiled, “Woah that’s so cool! I didn’t know I was going to meet three Ultimates already!”  
Shuichi laughed awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head, “Oh, I just happened to solve a case… I’m not that cool as the other two, haha”  
Kokichi looked at Shuichi and grinned, “I’m sure you’re cool, Shuichi! Even if you don’t see it!”

__

Gonta was still smiling, “Bugs are Gonta’s friends.” He turns and looks at the group, “do you like bugs?”  
All three went blank-faced, “Uh-” Gonta got visibly angry, looking like he grew in size **“Is that a no?”**

__

All three went into panic mode. “Uhh,” said the poor twink, “W-well you see…” said the scared detective, “N-no! We all love guys, I MEAN, bugs!” said the musician finally.  
Kokichi puts a hand out in a kind of flamboyant way, “yeah of course! We all love both guys and bugs.” Meanwhile, Shuichi makes closeted gay noises.

__

Gonta goes back to his smiling form, “Good! Only bad people hate bugs!” they all laugh awkwardly.  
Kaede coughs, “Y-yeah totally only like guys and bugs…” Shuichi sinks into his desk, using his hat to hide his face. Kokichi leans onto his hand again, humming. 

__

The teacher, Monosuke comes in at last, and the group realizes that most of the other desks were now full. “Wow… so many people….” Kaede says, looking around.  
The big man nodded, “New friend!”  
Shuichi jumps, “Y-yeah...”  
Kaede looks at him questioningly, “Who?”  
“Kokichi!”  
“Oh, haha” the hat-wearing man laughs, looking around.

__

Kokichi’s eyes sparkle, “Yes, Gonta! I am your new friend!”  
The bug lover puts a fist to his chest, “Gonta happy don’t find Gonta scary.” he says, facing everyone.  
The little gremlin giggled, “I’ve seen a lot of scary people before, you’re not that bad. Besides! You’re very kind-hearted!”  
Shuichi smiles a bit, “Kaede’s the only friend I’ve ever had, it feels nice to have more friends…” Gonta may look scary, but he’s very nice...

__

Kaede laughs, putting a hand over her mouth, “Shuichi uses to be afraid to talk to me, it was adorable” she teases.  
Kokichi leans forward, “Ooh~ Tea?”  
Shuichi blushes, “C-cute?”

__

“Yep! In high school he was too shy to talk to anyone, everyone would just ignore his existence, which isn’t very cool, which is why I became his friend!” Kaede told Kokichi, seeing as Gonta was staring at a bug on the wall. The said male stayed quiet, not liking being talked about.  
Kokichi smiles, “Aww~ Someone used to be a little shy kid, huh?”  
Shuichi looks at the tiny man, “Are you teasing me, too??” he says, a little shocked. He giggles, “What if I am~ What are you going to do about it?”

__

They were cut off by a certain pianist, “Gonta… do you have a bug on your hand?” her eyes were widened a bit, backing up a bit.  
The man in question shook his head, “No, but spider on wall.”  
Kokichi and Shuichi back away a tad, “Oh, that’s nice” the female responded  
“Gonta want to put outside so can be free”  
“But it’s raining, Gonta,” Kokichi points out.  
He puts a finger up, “Gonta protect bug friend.”

__

Shuichi fixes his hat, “Ah, you do that.” Gonta grabs the spider, “See, bug friend, these are friends” he shows them the spider.  
The detective yelps, “Uh, I… love it, yeah-” “Ah yes, what a beautiful spider Gonta.” The blonde says.  
“Say hi bug friend!” Gonta smiles.  
“Uhh hi” “Hey there..”  
The short man laughs nervously, “Hi, Mr. Spider… You’re amazing just, stay away from me…”  
Gonta gets angry, “Why, Kokichi? Do you not like bug friend?”  
Kokichi yelps, “No… It’s just, they don’t like, me! Yeah- they don’t like me.” The spider crawls to Kokichi, “Bug friend likes you”  
“Haha, hey Gonta, can you get this, sir, off me?” He says, his voice cracking.  
“Gonta put in container," and he does.

__

Shuichi raised his hand, “Can I go to the bathroom…” The teacher, Monosuke, nodded. Kokichi also asked, and he followed the blue-haired man to the bathroom.  
Kaede and Gonta make light conversation. “So, Gonta, what is your opinion on ghouls?”  
Gonta looks at her, “Ghouls? What are those?”  
“Have you not heard the news?”  
“News?”  
Kaede sighs to herself a little, “TV?”  
“Gonta raised by wolves, Gonta don’t know much.”  
“So you don’t have a phone?”  
The tall man makes a puzzled face, “Phone?”  
The blonde sighs again, “Damn okay well ghouls are creatures that look like humans but eat humans.”  
Gonta puts a finger to his cheek, “If they nice and don’t eat pack Gonta think they okay.”  
The pianist squints, “Are you really okay with things that eat humans?”  
“Gonta like everyone, unless they don’t like bugs,” He furrows his brows saying that, “Not eating packmates is important.”  
“Hmm”

__

Shuichi and Kokichi enter the bathroom, the latter of the two turning on a sink and splashes water on his face. I really hate bugs. He shivers thinking about the spider that was once on his arm.  
“Um, are you okay?” Shuichi asked in a concerned voice.  
The shorter man jumps, even though he was following him in. He smiles, “Yep, A little spider killed no one!”  
The blue-haired man put a hand on his chest, looking distressed, “Spiders are terrifying… But Gonta is kind of scarier.”  
“I can see where you’re coming from,” he says in a kind of laughter tone.  
The taller of the two washes his face and sighs in relief. “Now are you okay there, emo?”  
Shuichi turns with a shocked face, “E-emo?!”  
Kokichi puts his hands behind his head, smiling, “Yep” he pops the ‘p’.  
They stand there, before Shuichi sighs again, “I’m fine.”  
The leader drops the smile, looking at him seriously, “Hey, Shuichi, I have a question.”  
He looks at him, confused.  
“You’re a ghoul, right?”  
“Huh?”  
“Of course you are, I mean, I’m one too. But, you weren’t always one, were you?” he tilts his head, still serious.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Why do I ask…?” he giggles, “I just wanna know!”  
“That’s awfully vague…” he takes a step back, not liking the way this conversation is going.  
“Why? Do you not trust me, Shuichi~” he extends each syllable, stepping forward.  
“Well, it’s not that, no,” he steps back again.  
“Then why aren’t you telling me, huh? I just wanna know how you became a ghoul. Is that so hard to answer?” he leans his upper body forward.

__

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Kaede looks at the door, “The guys are taking so long, Gonta can you go check on them?”  
He gasps, “Did Gonta say something bad?!”  
She shakes her head, “Oh no, it’s fine, I’m just worried.”  
“Oh, alright. Gonta be back!” he raises his hand, “Sir, can Gonta go to bathroom?” and he’s allowed. Gonta leaves the classroom.

__

Shuichi is uncomfortable, so he takes another step back, and his back hits the wall. “Ah well-”  
“Unless,” Kokichi points a finger at him, “You were born a halfie!”  
“Huh?”  
“You think I would think you’re boring!” He puts his hand on his hips, proud.  
Shuichi is now confused, “What-” he shakes his head, pointing at Kokichi, “What would you do if you knew, huh?”  
He puts his hands behind his head again, leaning back, “Nehehe.”  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst open, revealing Gonta, “HEY GUYS!”  
The detective jumps, “Oh my-” and the leader almost trips on his feet.  
“Gonta check on you!”  
“Oh, well, Gonta, we’re fine…” We are not fine.  
“Back to class you go.”  
Kokichi tilts his head, “What-” but it was too late Gonta already picked them both up, walking back to class.  
“Uh,” they said in sync. 

__

Gonta walks into the class carrying Shuichi and Kokichi, the latter struggling, “Please let me down, Gonta!”  
Kaede was in shock as the teacher looks at them in disappointment.  
“Gonta brought back Kaede!”  
“Um, nice job, Gonta.”  
Kokichi accepted his fate, “Save me,” he whispered.  
The big man put them in their chairs, smiling, “There!”  
“Thanks…” said the broken detective. 

__

Gonta was proud of himself, “Gonta did it!”  
The blonde clapped, “Good job.” Shuichi lets out a sigh.  
Kokichi leaned over to Shuichi’s ear, “I wanna continue that conversation later.” he smiles, going back and leaning on his desk. The blue-haired man shivered.

__

From the front of the class, the teacher announced to everyone that they have to go to the front office and sign up for a dorm.  
“What is dorm?” Gonta blurts.

__

"Well, Gonta, it's like a smaller house..." The detective says, running his fingers through his still-wet hair.  
"Like cave?"  
Kokichi shrugs a little, "I guess so."  
The bug man grins, "Can Gonta bring family to show?"  
"Sure," Kokichi smiles, his eyes suddenly getting brighter, "Let's all get a dorm together!"  
"Ah, I suppose." Shuichi hums, shaking his head a little.  
"Wolves will love new cave!"  
"Wait what-"

__

The big man looks at them, confused, "Did Gonta not tell you? Gonta raised by wolves!"  
"Ah, well we don't know if the dorms are pet friendly, Gonta," Shuichi notes, extending his hand out a little.  
"But they're his family!" The smaller of the bunch complained, leaning forward.  
"They not pet! They family! Kaede, can Gonta bring wolf family to dorm?"  
The pianist was put on the spot, "Uhh, if they're nice then sure...?"  


Gonta puts a finger to his chin, "They might eat everything."  
Kokichi sighs and the bell rings, signaling the end of the class, "Oh well, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes, for now."  
Everyone nods, turning to leave before the giant man speaks once more, "Wait, can Kaede in dorm with only boys?"  
Putting a hand to his chin, Shuichi shakes his head, "I don't think so..."  
"Well~ she's gay so it's fine, but probably still no," he peeks out behind the detective, giggling to himself.  
"What?!?" exclaimed the blushing female, all while the bug man stands there confused, "What is gay?" 

The tiny purple man laughs once more, running out of the room, "Kokichi wait-" the blonde called but it was no use, "Catch me if you can~" was the last thing the group heard down the hall.  
"Shuichi, what is gay?"  
Stuttering, he hesitates, "Uh, well, for Kaede, it means she's a girl attracted to another girl... While for guys it would mean they are attracted to other boys..."  
He thinks for a second, before breaking out a grin, "Oh, so like Gonta's moms?"  
"Uh, I guess, yeah."  
"Gonta thought everyone like that?"  
"Ah, well, not everyone-"  
"I'mnotgay!" the pianist blurts, her face completely red.  
"... In fact most people are straight-"  
"Even if Kaede was gay Gonta don't care! Gonta support!"  
Meanwhile, Kaede was having a lot of thoughts, _How did that shorty know?_

"Let's just drop this conversation."

"Alright!" the three head up to the front office, where Monotaro was signing everyone up for dorms. The Ultimates all do so, soon splitting off, the bug man sticking with the detective while walking, "Shuichi, what is straight?"  
Confused, the shorter man looked up, "It means that someone is attracted to someone of the opposite sex."  
"Oh! Gonta understand!" _So Kaede girl who like girl, cool!_ He tilts his head, _So is Kokichi and Shuichi gay?_  
They split off once more, going through their classes for the rest of the day. 

Somewhere, Kaede sighs, "Kokichi seems to like to cause trouble..."  
Also somewhere, Kokichi was skipping, whistling to himself, _Nehehe. Chaos! I do need to make sure they don't try to look too much into me~_

\---

After a couple of hours of listening to teachers welcome everyone into their beloved school, everyone started heading back to the dorm house, trying to find their dorms. Shuichi, along with the tall bug man, found their way, entering with a slight sigh escaping one's lips. "Shuichi, you gay too?"  
"Ack- what?" the detective spit out, not expecting it. He shook his head.  
"Ah, well, you see, Gonta, I think I might be bi."  
A confused expression appeared on his face, "Bi?"  
"Oh, attraction to both men and women."  
"Oh! Cool!" be puts his fist in hand, "So Kaede gay, and Kokichi gay?"  
Shuichi laughs awkwardly, "I'm no sure about that, but Kaede definitely is, though."  
"That's so cool!" he smiles. Laughing, Shuichi enters the dorm with Gonta, "Coffee?"

Kaede stopped Kokichi in the courtyard, making small talk, "Hey Kokichi, I need to ask you something," she drags him behind the school, causing the tiny man to yelp, "Wah, okay then."  
Once there, she looked down at him seriously, "What type of ghoul are you?"  
He tilts his head, feeling the wet air move around him, "Where did this come from?"  
"Are you the one who kills innocents for fun?" she leans closer to him, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I hate the taste of flesh," he says, looking dead in her eyes, "I do what I must."  
"If _anyone_ I call my friend ends up dead, I will not hesitate to kill you," she growls.  
Smiling, Kokichi nods, "Same to you!"  
Kaede backs up, smiling a little.  
"Anyways, Kaedgay, I'm sure our dorms are assigned already, soo I'm going to go find mine~ See you later!"  
"Yeah see you later, shorty."  
"Bye-bye, miss lesbian~" And with that, the two splits off, Kaede blushing a little, going to find their rooms. 

"Dirty bean water? No thanks," Gonta shakes his head, "Tea water, please!"  
"Ah, tea then, alright." Shuichi starts brewing some coffee for himself, getting the tea ready for Gonta. "Which room do you want?"  
"The one with the big bed!"  
"Ah, I think all the beds are about the same... but go ahead." Gonta nods, going to the first room in the hallway, "This one Gonta's!"  
The other man nods, "Alright, I'll choose one later then." He finishes both drinks, handing the tea to Gonta when he comes back to the living room, "Here."  
"Thank." Gonta drinks the tea, bringing his dirty suitcase to his room, "No problem..."  
Sitting on the couch drinking his coffee, Shuichi looks up at the muscular man, who just came back from setting his suitcase down, "Gonta, you're a human, correct?"  
"Gonta human, yes."  
He sets his cup down, watching the other sip his tea, "Well, I'm actually a half-ghoul, but I trust you, Gonta."  
The bug man smiles brightly, "Gonta understand! Does Shuichi know why Kaede ask Gonta about ghoul earlier?"  
"Ah, well, Kaede is a ghoul herself, so she probably wanted to know if she accepted you..."  
He nods, finishing his drink, "Gonta see! Gonta like Kaede!"  


The two sat in comfortable silence, the detective eyes the three suitcases in the corner, his basic black one, a bigger purple one, and an even bigger one with stars on it. The silence was only broken by a question, "What is phone?"  
"Ah, it's a device that allows you to do many things, but mostly texting or stuff like that."  
"Hm, neat?" he says questioningly.  
"Yeah..." Shuichi chuckles  


"Can Gonta see phone?" The big man asks politely.  
"Um, sure?" he pulls out his phone, handing it to him. As he does so, a certain purpled hair ghoul makes himself known, pushing the door open with a smile that can be described as nothing more than devious. The blue-haired male waved slightly, hearing Gonta's sounds of awe as he looks at his device, "Hello again, Kokichi."  
"Hello~" the said man skips over to his suitcase, bending down to pick it up.  
Gonta looks at the phone, moving it around, "It so small, how does anyone use?"   
Shuichi awkwardly laughs, "I don't know?"   
Kokichi laughs, going down the hallway with rooms, "Which one's taken?"   
"Oh, only one." The detective calls, but Gonta had other things on his mind, "Kokichi! Do you know how to phone? Can you teach Gonta? Big bed is mine."  
From the hallway, the leader nods, inspecting the rooms, "I do but that's something for another day."   


Going to the last room in the hallway, Kokichi giggles, "This one's mine!" he goes in, setting his stuff on his bed, leaving once more. Gonta hands Shuichi back his phone, who nodded and thanked him.   
As the shorter of the three appears back in the living room, the door, once again, was kicked open, "HAHAHA, HELLO EVERYONE!" a taller male with dark purple hair rushes in, his pointy hair and goatee sticking out like a sore thumb. His jacket flowed behind him as he pumps a fist, smiling proudly.  
The sudden loud sounds and yelling made Shuichi jump, looking at the new man in surprise, "Oh, hello there."  
Kokichi waves and smiles, "Hello stranger!"  
The bug man also smiles, "Hello!" "HOW ARE YOU GUYS?! MY NAME IS KAITO BY THE WAY!" This Kaito gives thumbs up, winking as he smiles, which causes more than one heart to flutter.  
"A-ah... I'm doing fine, my name's Shuichi Saihara. Nice to meet you."  
"Gonta's ok. Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara."  
"Kokichi Ouma! Very pleased to meet you!"  


Kaito grins, "So which room can I take?"  
Shuichi hums, "There's two left, the middle two."  
Kokichi salutes, "The last one's mine!"  
Gonta nods, "Big bed is mine!"  
The detective looks back at the taller man, "So you can choose whichever."  
"Thanks!" and with that, the last dorm member grabs his bag, bringing it to his room. The shortest one sighs, "Well, it appears I still have some work to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow~" he waves, skipping to his room, which was now right next to Kaito's. Shuichi smiles at Gonta, "I suppose I should do the same. See you later, Gonta."  
"Bye Shuichi!" he waves, watching the detective choose the last room next to his. 

Highlight of this section: Us trying to put together the dorms and non-consensual smelling 


End file.
